


Little Moments

by Jxjxjx



Series: You and me universe [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Married Life, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jxjxjx/pseuds/Jxjxjx
Summary: Little moments through out Lin's and Tenzin's life.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Tenzin
Series: You and me universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090976
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Best Friends:

Lin and Tenzin had known each other since birth, they grew up together, went to school together. This day they were at school, it was lunch and recess and Tenzin pre usual was getting picked on. Tenzin was a twig as her mom called it. He was tall for his age but so skinny no matter how much food Katara shoved down his throat.

"Dude why do you even have chopsticks can't you just use your arms." one of the boys laughed.

Tenzin always ignored them and told Lin to as well but she had a much harder time than the airbender at not smashing her fist into their face. She made her way over to their table and pushed one of the other boys out of the way roughly to sit down. "Get lost." she muttered as she pulled out her sandwich.

"Aw you going to protect chopstick, pipsqueak." As tall as Tenzin was for his age, Lin was smaller than average.

"Let us eat our lunch, please." Tenzin requested way too nicely.

"Aw that's funny. Look at your clothes you know for the kids of 'heroes'." he put heroes in air quotes. "I thought you'd dress like you didn't live in a gutter. Then again I guess your mom's blind, Pipsqueak." the boy leered. "You might not be but you are as ugly as her. OWE!" Tenzin had punched him across the face. Tenzin looked as surprised as the other boys did. Then all hell broke loose as one of them jumped at Tenzin and Lin hit him back as the five kids fought like rabid dogs before the teachers pulled them apart. They were marched down to the principal office where they were told to wait.

"My mom is going to kill us." Tenzin moaned to Lin who was at his side.

"Yeah, we'll look on the brightside, mine will be proud of you." Lin offered bumping his shoulder slightly with her own.

* * *

The First Time: (Tenzin)

First time Tenzin noticed her. They were 13 at the time and Lin had been sitting with Kya laughing about something. Kya was 16 and the two got along pretty well when Kya wasn't off with her friends doing spirits knew what. He had just started to stare at her and it hit him all of the sudden that she was beautiful. He had brushed and looked away quickly after she was his best friend nothing more. They had known each other for their entire lives and had been best friends since before they could remember. His first memory was of her, they had teamed up to dump a mud pie on a sleeping Bumi. The two had run away from the older boy giggling.

"Ten, Tenzin." Kya called. "Are you alright?"

"Uhm, yes I- I'm fine." Tenzin quickly stammered but both girls gave him a weird look.

* * *

The First Time: (Lin)

The first time Lin realized she loved him was when he was being an ass. He had been on edge lately and was being an ass more often to everyone. Lin had a guess of why, but hadn't pushed him on it yet. But tonight she was really getting close to calling him out on it.

"Why do we have to go to pro bending?" Tenzin muttered as they took their seats

"Because it's fun." Lin said as if nothing was the matter.

"It's just guys punching at each other, they might as well not be bending." Tenzin complained.

Lin rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to tell him she had no problem watching that either. "Would you just enjoy going on a date with your amazing girlfriend" She said instead poking at him.

They were both dressed inconspicuously in earth kingdom clothes and Tenzin had a hat on to hide his tattoos. They had chosen to sit in the back to further limit the changes of them being recognized. Tenzin still grumbled through the first round of the match, while Lin ignored him in favor of watching the turtle ducks beat up the polar dogs. By the third round he was starting to get into it but refused to give in. So he instead criticized the Polar dogs for how they were doing and the turtle ducks for giving them an opening to come back. Lin just watched him with a small smile growing on her face. Later that night is when she realized she loved him because it hadn't mattered that he was being an ass or complaining she had still enjoyed spending time with him. She had just wanted to be next to him and she loved him. That fact kinda freaked her out.

* * *

Travel:

The male ego was a fragile thing; And because of its fragility she was currently holding back from completely telling this playboy off. If it wasn't for the fact that her mom had made the instructors go harder on her than anyone else. She might have punched this dude already. How could this guy even hope to be a detective when he couldn't take a hint.

"Yeah or I could…"

"Or you could leave." A deep voice says from behind her and she feels a hand land on the small of her back.

"Tenzin!" She says surprised and wraps her arms around his midsection. His arms fall over her shoulders but his hard gaze never leaves the other man. He doesn't like anyone looking at her never mind so blatantly flirting with her. The other man gives up and stalks off and Tenzin finally looks down to meet her gaze.

"What?"

"Nothing. I see your trip was a failure." She says smiling up at him.

"What? no it wasn't!"

"Really what happened to being all spiritual and letting go of all worldly possessions."

"It was the chivalry thing to do" he protested weakly and he knew it. "I love you and I missed you"

"Me too airhead, me too" Lin said, admiring the fact that he had filled out while he was away. She couldn't wait to find out how much broader his back and shoulder had got under his bag clothing.

* * *

Job: (or lack there of)

Tenzin could see how draining being a cop was for Lin. he could see how tired she was when she came home and how she would easily sleep half the day away anytime she had the day off. He knew it had gotten worse after her sister had left the city and now it had again gotten worse after her mom had announce that she would be retiring in a year time. Lin at 29 was a captain in the force and was going to take over for Toph it had all but been decided and that's what she wanted. Getting there was extremely hard and tiring for her though. He could also see how exhilarating it was for her. She loved that it challenged her both metal and physically. She loved feeling like she got something done at the end of each day. She like making a difference and being able to see that impact on a personal level. He knew it was part of her and he was proud of her.

But it was kind of hard to see her thriving when he felt he was drifting. His spiritual training was now all but complete and he had long ago mastered airbending. But entering the spirit world still eluded him and what he wanted to do with his life was an even bigger mystery. He didn't want to travel away from the city. He wanted to be here with Lin, but it was hard to justify that when she was working nearly every hour of every day and he felt like he would have more luck smashing his head into a brick wall than be on air temple island.

Selfishly he wanted her around more because at least then he felt like he knew one thing, like he could do one thing right. There was a tiny minuscule part of him that wanted to resent her for succeeding. He was ashamed of that jealously and insecurity and even more ashamed that he couldn't get rid of it. Tenzin was frustrated. He wanted to move forward with his life but he had no idea what that meant.

* * *

Toph leaving:

Lin had known for the last year that her mother was reitring and that meant she was going to become chief. What she didn't know was that six months before that Chief Toph Beifong would stop doing at semblance of work and just show up everyday to make fun of people of what ever she had done there. Becuase it was certainly not work, six months of overdue paperwork and other stuff. Her mother couldn't even read and literally all she had to do was order people around about what the budget or quarterly goals were but did she do that? No. She had her own shit to deal with naturally her and her mother had not parted on the best of terms adding to the increasing long list of things Lin didn't want to deal with.

Now Lin felt like she was drowning in paperwork, the triads were more active than normal see how good of a chief she was and Tenzin was, well she wasn't sure but something was up. She knew he hadn't had a great year. He had completed his spiritual training on paper. His dad had basically said he was the master now but he had yet to enter the spirit world, something that bothered him. Lin thought he was being too hard on himself but he wasn't listening to her recently. He seemed a bit lost really, he had been traveling off and on but she had been so busy trying to make sure everything at the police department was at least functioning that she didn't really know. She felt bad she hadn't been there for him. But he wasn't talking to her and part of her wanted to ignore it because otherwise their relationship was fine. She knew however that that was his cut and run airbender nature rather than the truth.

* * *

The Fight:

"Let's get married." Tenzin said to her out of the blue on evening.

"What?" Lin said staring at him like he had two heads.

"Let's get married, move on to the next chapter of our lives." Tenzin said again coming closer to her.

"No, we're- no." Lin said shaking her head vehemently and immediately, backing away from him.

"Why would you even consider it?" Tenzin shot back at her. It hurt that she had shot it down so fast.

"Because I don't want to get married. You know this." Lin said dismissively. That was true but it wasn't the only reason she objected.

"I wanted to carry on my culture. I need this, Lin." Tenzin pleaded with her.

"I don't." Lin said shortly.

"Why not? I need this Lin! you know I do, this is all on me!" Tenzin said getting mad at her.

"What you don't think your the only one who has goals! you don't think your the only one struggling! I want things too Tenzin!" Lin yelled at him.

"You aren't even listening to me! Quit being selfish!" Tenzin yelled back at her.

"Get out." she said coldly her voice low. Tenzin did slamming the door on his way out. Lin slumped down against the counter and cried.

* * *

Running:

Tenzin sulking around air temple island for a day after the fight with Lin. He was planning on leaving today for one of the air temples he need to get away.

"Son" Aang said to him walking up to him. "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Dad." Tenzin told him.

"Something's wrong, Tenzin. Tell me what is eating you alive." Aang said sitting down and gesturing for Tenzin to join him.

"Lin and I had a fight." He admitted it felt good finally saying that to someone.

His dad didn't really understand after all he and Lin had little fights all the time but that was more banter and honestly just as much foreplay. "Why is it so bad?" Aang asked.

"She didn't want to listen to me. She completely shut me out." Tenzin said, he didn't really want to admit that it was about the air nation to his aging dad. It was a subject he avoid talking to his dad about because it was so uncomfortable for them both.

Aang eyed his son as he let out a breath. "Lin's a lot like her mother,"

"Don't let her hear you say that." Tenzin muttered ruffly.

"She waits and listens before making a move." Aang finished. "Maybe she has put more thought into this that you give her credit for."

Tenzin snorted. "I doubt it." Lin had always held a very independent position on family, on work, on everything. She wouldn't entertain this, it had to be her way. He didn't even know why he even bothered.

Aang looked at him again, it made Tenzin squirm."As Lin is like her mom, you are maybe too much like me." Aang half laughed. "Tenzin not once did you ever say anything about you two breaking up. If you have to leave that's fine but think about this whats the first thing you see when you close your eyes." he patted his sons shoulder before leaving. Tenzin looked after him how his father had figured out he was planning on leaving was beyond him.

* * *

Kids:(or lack there of)

"Uncle?" Tenzin asked, stepping inside Sokka's home office.

"Tenzin, I wasn't expecting you." Uncle Sokka said, smiling at him as he entered. "What can I do for you?"

Tenzin fidgeted. "Um I uh, want your opinion on something." He was clearly nervous.

Sokka narrowed his eyes trying to figure out why. "Okay, what is it?"

"It's um something um personal." This only threw Sokka off more because Tenzin wasn't exactly Mr. Emotional. He talked to exactly one person about his feelings, Lin.

"Well, what is this very personal question you have, nephew?" Sokka asked moving the papers had been working on to the side.

"why didn't you have kids?"

Of all the things that Tenzin could have asked, that had to be near the bottom of the list in Sokka's mind. Sokka opened up one of his desk draws and pulled out a bottle of brandy and two cups. "Let have a drink shall we." He said as he poured them both a glass. His next indication of serious Tenzin was, was how he didn't protest to the alcohol and took a sip. "It didn't work out that way for me." Sokka shrugged answering his nephew's question.

"You don't feel like you missed out?" Tenzin asked.

Sokka hadn't heard him sound this nervous since he was a little boy. "No, I worked a lot traveled a lot. So did Suki, we wouldn't want to have a kid unless we both settled down." Suki had died young from cancer and there had never been time to know if they'd ever settle down. "Besides I got you and your sibling to spoil and Lin and Su. I didn't miss anything." He watched Tenzin nodded but stay silent. "Tenzin you need to answer this for yourself not anyone else okay?"

"yes Uncle. Thank you." Sokka hope the young man did really understand.

* * *

Talking: 

"Can we talk?" Tenzin asked Lin.

"I don't want to fight." Lin said tiredly. It was the first time she had seen him in a month.

"I don't either." Tenzin said gently. Lin nodded and gestured for him to start. "Why won't you even listen to me on it?" He asked.

"Tenzin you haven't talked to me, like seriously talked to me in months before you spring that on me out of the blue and expect me not to freak out." Lin said trying very hard not to loss all of her patience.

"Maybe you're right," Tenzin said giving in. "but can we talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about Ten. We aren't ready to get married. I feel like I got no idea whats going on in your head." Lin said spreading her arms in frustration.

"I know, its been hard lately. I don't think I knew either. But I need to change something. I feel useless." Tenzin admitted. Lin thought that was the most productive thing he had said in about 2 months. She really had no clue what was going on in his head other than something was bugging him.

"You aren't useless." She told him firmly. "But, I don't marriage and kids will solve that problem."

"Who am I then? I'm an airbender that's it." Tenzin said starting to get aggitated. Lin closed her eyes know the next words out of his mouth. It was the giant neon sign that hung over their heads. "I don't have a job like you. My job my duty is the air nation and that means kids and a wife."

"You're you." Lin said leaning across the table towards him. "You aren't just an airbender. That the part of you I care the least about. I don't love you for your bending, if anything I love you in spite of it." Tenzin shoulders relaxed by a millimeter at her words.

"I don't care if you work full time. I know you want your job. I wouldn't want you to give that up." Lin resisted the urge to grimace at how easily he had figured that out. Not that it was a secret how much she resented her mother for that. She had complained to him about that for years.

"I do care and I don't want to give up my job." Lin told him.

"We could make it work." Tenzin appeals to her.

"No, we couldn't and I still don't think that the problem Ten. I didn't know you felt that way. You don't think that's a problem? you don't think that's a red flag for marriage."

"Lin, it's you. That simple for me its only you. I don't want to marry anyone else I don't want to date anyone else. I believe we can get through anything because I'm never leaving you." Tenzin tells her fiercely stepping closer to her.

"Tenzin... if kids and marriage are that important to you, I'm not the person for that." Lin says shaking her head at him.

Tenzin closing the gap between them and running his hands up and down her arms. "Fine. Lin, I can't close my eyes without seeing you. I can be happy without those things." Lin looks up at him, studying his eye to see if there is any doubt in them. She couldn't see any but there was still a small knot in her stomach as she nods and slips into his embrace.

* * *

Doubts:

"Are you sure?" Lin asked

"yes of course I am" Tenzin told her. They had just gotten home from a party and someone had stupidly brought up their marital status and kids bring up the conversation both Lin and Tenzin hated having even if they had resolved it.

"Tenzin, if you regret this..." Lin said in a warning tone.

"I can never regret you." Tenzin told her truthfully. He couldn't imagine not being with her at this point and didn't want to.

"but what if you do? I mean I know what kids would mean for you. I'm not blind to that." Lin sighed.

"Lin if you want kids, then fine lets have a kid but I'm not leaving you over it." Tenzin told her stepping closer to her. "i'm not going to regret this. you and me always." He pauses watching her face and considering if what he was about to say next was worth it. "Let's get married."

"What? I thought you just said-" Lin started.

"No married, not kids. Let's get married that way you can't get ready of me and people will shut up about it." Tenzin grabbing her waist.

"Most people just assume we are can't we just leave it that way." Lin sighed.

"because I want to prove it to you that I'm serious on this." Tenzin said squeezing her slightly.

"I know you love me, Ten." Lin said gently.

Tenzin could sense her wavering some even if it was just to stick to the idiots at the party. "Lin, that kids don't matter to me like you do. Please, let's get married." He knew if he couldn't get her to agree now then he likely never would.

Lin bite her lip looking away from him. He could see her considering it."Okay. Just you and me." She nodded looking back up at him.

"You and me always." He murmured before kissing her.

* * *

Acolytes:

"She has a crush on you, you know." Lin whispered to him as they walked back up to the house from the main temple.

"She doesn't." Tenzin rolled his eyes at her as his arm pulls her into his side. Lin looks up at him out of the corner of her eye dubiously, but lets it go.

Two weeks later, Lin comes in and lies down next to him curling into his side and using his shoulder as a pillow. Tenzin's arms go around her automatically and he kisses her hair as she murmurs a hi to him. She knows something's up by the down look and creases on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asks.

Tenzin waits a minute before letting out a long sigh. "I don't like people questioning our marriage or how much I love you." He says to her. She can feel the anger in his grip on her, like he thought she would vanish if he didn't reassure her, he loved her. "you've been the most important thing to me for the last ten years and probably longer."

"I know Ten, I love you too." She does, she doesn't need to know what prompted this because she knows him and he would choose her. He had chosen her.

* * *

Korra:

To say Korra had made a dramatic entrance would have been an understatement. She also managed to piss off the one person Tenzin had wanted Korra to get on her good side. No his wife had not been amused at the avatar's antics. Neither had Tenzin, she had not been scheduled to arrive in Republic City for another week but here she was. Then destroying a neighborhood had not been the greatest way to greet the city.

Unfortunately the troubles for her had only continued. She couldn't grasp airbending or any spirituality to save her life and Tenzin was at a loss for how to teach her. Lin had barely been home which was a good thing cause Lin and Korra hadn't yet figured out cohabitation. Lin had only seen her as trouble since she had gotten here. This came to ahead when Lin found out from her patrol officers that she was probending one night. Tenzin wasn't there but he saw a fuming Korra coming home slamming the door to her room and an equally pissed off Lin.

Between Korra's rebellion and Lin being more and more busy at work and frankly him too. It all fell apart and came back into very sharp focus for them all after Korra joined Tarrlok's task force. Neither he nor Lin had been happy about but Korra wasn't exactly taking advice from either of them at the time. Korra had foolishly challenged Amon to a fight and it had gone badly. Tenzin and Lin had given her 15 minutes to face him alone on Avatar Aang memorial island before they were going to head over to see what had happened.

Lin was able to pinpoint Korra as soon as they landed and to tell that she was alone on the island. They ran towards her. She was lying unconscious on the ground, Lin gritted her teeth fearing the worst and she could see just by the tension in Tenzin's shoulders that he did too.

"Korra! Are you alright? Was Amon here?" Tenzin cried kneeling next to her and gently pulling her up.

"Yeah" the poor girl stuttered out. "He ambushed me."

"Did he take you bending, kid?" Lin asked from Tenzin's side next to him.

"No- no I'm okay." Korra said weakly. Lin could hear how shaken she was.

"Oh, thank goodness." Tenzin sighed in relief.

Korra squeezed her eyes tight trying and failing to stop the tears. "I was soo scared. I felt so helpless." She sobbed and threw her arms around Tenzin.

Tenzin hugged her back. "It's alright, the nightmare is over now." he said softly trying to comfort her.

He met Lin's eyes over the young teen's head and they both shown with the bigger truth. This nightmare had only just begun and would likely get worse before it got better. Lin put her hand on the Avatar's back. Good scare the shit out of her now, humble her now because soon enough they were going to need her whether she was ready or not.

Tenzin looked at the solem determination and resolve in Lin's eyes and knew that this was the point of no return for all of them. Korra, Lin and himself were now in this thing if they didn't leave the city now and they wouldn't. One day probably soon Amon would confront them and on that day he would not hold back. Tenzin feared that day because Korra and Lin would likely be in the thick of it no matter what and something happening to either of them was his greatest fear. He would do everything to make sure that didn't happen.

* * *

Lost and Found:

Tenzin saw her immediately and couldn't breath. She looked fine, tired and bruised but alive and fine. He was overwhelmed with a need to get to her because the only thing that mattered to him was that she was alive. He ran to her and she to him. He hugged her tightly, pulling her close as possible and buried his head in her neck. "I love you. don't ever do that again"

Lin laughed into his neck. "Next time don't get caught." She says, kissing him far too quickly for his liking before pulling back to look at him.

He can see tears in her eyes and he doesn't let her pull away. "I love you so much." he told her again, kissing her once more.

Lin punched him half heartedly in the chest. "What were you thinking coming back for me?"

He just looks down at her and answers honestly. "That my bending doesn't matter to me compared to you." Lin buries her head in his chest and he wraps his arms around her again, letting himself relish in having her back.

"You're an idiot." She mutters against him. He just squeezes her tighter maybe he was but he'd give up his bending everyday of the week if it meant keeping Lin safe.

* * *

Airbenders:

That night she finds Tenzin sitting in the gazebo looking out over the water. "Hey" she says, sitting down next to him. "Are your plans finalized?" she asked. He had told her about his idea to find the airbenders earlier. She had told him to go for it because this was so huge for him and the future of the air nation.

"Almost, We are going to hit a lot of the reports of airbenders in the smaller city and villages throughout the earth kingdom before heading to ba sing sa." Tenzin said. "Lin, I can't believe it 170 years later we might be able to fill a temple with air benders, maybe even all of them." His voice was so full of hope and excitement that it made her smile.

"And you're going to lead them. Your father would be so proud, Tenzin. He could never even imagine this. The Air nation will never be extinct again." Lin said, nudging him with her shoulder.

"I wish he was here, I'm so happy, but I'm scared too. How will I know how to lead an entire nation." Tenzin said his voice getting serious.

"If you can teach Korra, you can teach anyone. You'll be fine." Lin quipped. His eyes are still full of turmoil and focused on the water.

"Whats wrong?" She asked, taking his hand in hers. He's silent for along while, Lin knew him better than to think that he was ignoring her. Rather, trying to find a way to explain it and maybe to understand it himself.

"Do, Do you think this was always fate?" Tenzin finally said. It came out quick and quiet. Lin couldn't pretend that she hadn't had the thoughts of what this had meant for them. They had at length talked and argued about kids when they were younger because of what it meant for the air nation.

"I don't know. I would like to think so. After all, the world is the most balanced it's been in a long time." She replied honestly. Lin's features drew together slightly but enough for him to put his hand on her leg and squeeze it.

"What is it Lin?" he asked again gently.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I'm happy for you airhead. Korra doesn't realize what she's done but she's given you and your family a great gift." Tenzin unfortunately was not thrown off the scent that easily though. He tugged at her until she was against him and his arms were around her waist. "I'm proud of you." She says looking up at him.

"I haven't done anything yet." He protested. She just smiles at him and pats his cheeks lightly. "I love you." He tells her, leaning in to kiss her briefly. "But tell me what's wrong?" He persists.

Lin refocused on the water, leaning back against Tenzin's shoulder. This time Lin's silence did mean she planned to ignore him because it was stupid and she was ashamed of the thought. He let her be for several minutes before asking again, nudging her softly. "Just stupid what if's Ten." She says almost inaudibly shaking her head.

She can feel him freeze and pull away. She feels guilty that after twenty years of marriage it scares her. His hands are on her shoulders and turning her to face him. She can see in his eyes that he understands what she had been thinking about. "No what ifs. It was always you and me, Lin."

* * *

Sisters:

"Hey baldy" Lin said when he picked up the phone, smiling slightly talking to him always made her happier.

"Lin, How are you? Where are you?" He said immediately. She could hear the worry in his voice.

"I'm fine. I wasn't but I think I am now." Lin sighed, she was going to answer his second question but he interrupted.

"What? Why?" He asked, concerned, not letting Lin finish.

"We're in Zaufo." Lin said know he would understand right away.

"Really?" He said surprised. "Are you okay? What are you doing there?"

"Apparently my niece is an airbender, believe or not." Lin drawled slightly.

"Really?" Tenzin said, perking up.

"Yes not half bad either." Lin said allowing a small smile to tug at her lips.

"How are you dealing with it though, Lin. I know how Su can get." Tenzin said carefully.

"We're fine now actually." Lin admitted. She didn't plan on telling him over the phone what exactly she had gone through to get to fine but that was for later. "We threw some rocks at each other." She shrugs.

"Well, as long as you're fine." Tenzin said clearly hoping she would elaborate more.

"Mmh." She hums instead. "Opal left tonight, to go train at the northern air temple with you. We'll be leaving soon to find other airbenders. How are things there?"

"That's good. To be honest I'm mostly failing at teaching them anything. No one seems to understand or listen." Tenzin vented to her.

Lin laughed. "Remember airhead, it's a lifestyle adjustment. You would've lost me at no meat. Just give them time and be patient, it's a lot to take in."

"Yes well, Kai was almost kidnaped by porches and-"

"What?" Lin interrupted surprised and concerned.

"Yes he is fine now but Bumi actually led the airbender to save him. And I think something clicked with some of them." Tenzin said, starting to sound upbeat at the end at the prospect of finally getting somewhere with the new airbenders.

"Well my mother just chucked rocks at us until we learned how to bend. So I can say combat does help." Lin joked.

"very helpful" Tenzin said dryly. "I have to go." he sighed. "Be safe, Lin" he stressed.

"You too, airhead, love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Zaheer:

Tenzin detested violence, but Lin had killed before. It was almost inevitable in her line of work. That being said not once had she ever wanted to kill someone. That was until Tenzin fell out of the sky on the back of that baby bison half beaten to death. At first, she had been relieved that he was even alive, but that night lying next to him on the airship heading home. He was sound asleep next to her but she couldn't sleep because of what they had done to him. She had been so focused on surviving for the last several hours and then helping him and her brother and sister in law that she hadn't grappled with what Zaheer had done to him, done to her family. Kya had a broken leg, Bumi had a broken arm and maybe a back, and Tenzin had a skull fracture and broken ribs. On top of that her niece had been captured and her sister almost killed a few times. She loved all of them and had failed to protect them all.

She could feel her anger slowly growing as what had happened to her family set in. She could feel her blood boil and the need to move do something preferably punch someone kicks in. But another part of her didn't plan on leaving Tenzin's side until he was better.

Tenzin surprised her by taking her hand under the light blanket. She looked over at his swollen face. His eyes were cracked open at her. "Relax, love." He rasped to her. "Go to sleep." He rolled to her and slid down so he rested his head on her shoulder. Her arms automatically came up around his shoulders holding him to her. "I love you, Lin" he murmured to her, kissing her shoulder.

She resisted tightening her arms, as not to hurt him but she pressed her lips to his arrow for a long moment. "I love you too, Ten" he was alive, she needed to focus on that.

* * *

Family:

"What's wrong kiddo?" Lin asked Opal as they walked towards the stable. 

"Bolin" Opal muttered angrily. 

"Sorry kid." Lin offered. "it'll work out though." 

"That's easy for you to say Tenzin's like perfect." She grumbled. 

Lin laughed so hard she stopped walking. "Tenzin and I have been married for as long as you've been alive." she told her after she caught her breath.

"Yeah but you guys look so perfect." Opal said

"Kiddo, Tenzin had to learn how to be a good husband to me. And he had to learn how to be a good boyfriend before that and a good best friend before that. And so did I. Trust me he wasn't the man I needed him to be when we were your age and neither was I for him." Lin explained to her. "But we worked on it and worked through it. So yes he pretty much knows what I need for him and I know what he needs from me."

"Thanks Aunt Lin."

"For the record I'm not saying you need to stay because you can do better than rocks for brains if you ask me but you'll know if it's worth it." Lin said.

\--

\--

"Why is Oogi saddled up?" Opal asked as they walked up to the air bison and Bolin.

"I asked the acolytes to." Tenzin said, coming up behind them. Lin was already facing him with her arms crossed. "I'm coming with you." he said more to Lin than to Opal or Bolin.

"Bolin, I forgot, my uh hat. Come on." Opal said grabbing his arm and dragging him away from the couple.

Lin waited until they had left before speaking. "Oh really? You're now coming?" she asked sardonically after all he had said no originally.

Tenzin sighed stepping closer to her. "Yes Lin, I am. I can't drag the air nation into this, but you're my wife they're my family too. And I'm not letting you do this without me." He told her reaching out to gently take hold of her upper arms.

"And what about the air nation? This could all go horribly wrong and they would be left leaderless." Lin said, still not convinced.

"Bumi's here. He knows about what dad taught us too and that's all the more reason I'm not going to watch you run off into danger again without me." Tenzin reassured her, rubbing his hands up and down her upper arm.

Lin sighed. "Fine, it's not like I can ever stop you anyway." But Tenzin could see her shoulders start to relax as she gave in to him coming.

Tenzin hands stopped and dropped to her waist. "Hey, It's you and me Lin, always." he told her softly.

* * *

Varrick's Wedding:

"Hey" She says as she feels his footsteps draw near.

"Hey I don't know why I was surprised to find you snuck off." Tenzin chuckled lightly sitting next to her on the steps.

"Never been much for parties." Lin shrugs, turning back to the water the glow of the new spirit portal is almost mesmerizing.

"Me neither." He agrees, reaching over and brings her into his side "It is beautiful isn't it." He says after a beat. "I don't think our parents, anyone, could have imagined it, but it is beautiful."

She knows he is talking about more than just the spirit portal; harmonic convergence, the return of the air nation and everything else. But she just settles for "Yes, yes it is." Lin is content leaning against him. "Your father would be so proud of you." She offers, intertwining their hands. She knows Aang's legacy haunts him nearly everyday. Avatar Aang memorial island is just off to the north of air temple island, and Tenzin is everyday quite literally in his father's shadow.

"I know." he said simply but she won't let him off that easy.

"Good start acting like it then. You taught Korra better than anyone could have." Lin told him sincerely. "Your dad never brought back the air nation, and he could never have imagined the spirits living amongst us. You play a pivotal role in both now. He would have been so proud. I'm proud of you." She says.

He kissing her temple. She could feel his lip move against her head. "I love you." Lin smiles at it, part of her still jumps for joy everytime he says it like the first time.

She turns her head to press it against his neck as she wraps her arms around him. "I love you too, Tenzin." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus ch from an idea that has been sitting in my drafts for awhile.

Tenzin was more than slightly worried about possible loss of life on this mission, not caused by Kuvira but his wife. First it had started with Bolin's senseless blatherings that had made Lin so very close to throwing him off the bison mid flight, honestly Tenzin wasn't far behind her on that. Then Toph had shown up, and Toph was still very much Toph. He was never Toph's biggest fan as a kid; it had stemmed from her amusement of Kya and Bumi tormenting him. As an adult it had come from always dealing with Toph and Lin's arguments, he had been dragged into a few and had hated every last one of them. It always ment pain and anger for Lin and he hated that especially when it was unfounded. This time was no different even with Su's life and her family hanging in the balance. It was all Bolin's fault, Tenzin could have strangled the kid for asking the incredibly stupid question about Lin's father. Toph's answer had taken him by surprise just as much as Lin had. He had heard the argument between the two before personally and Toph's vehement refusal to say anything on the subject. Thankfully Opal had quickly got Bolin and Toph on probending vs earth rumble. Tenzin just sat next to Lin as she fumed eating his dinner slowly. He knew better than to try to talk to her now, she was too mad, she'd bite his head off for trying. In an hour or two she would calm down and maybe late tonight they'd talk when everyone else was asleep but now wasn't the time.

When they did finally go to sleep Tenzin tugged Lin into his side. "Relax, love." he murmured to her. Lin huffed out breath and finally let her head rest on his shoulder. She had bent the ground to fit their bodies perfectly. Tenzin let his arm curl around her and began to try to work out some of the knots from her shoulders and neck. After a while Tenzin finally felt her relax into his embrace. She tangled their legs together and wrapped her arm around his chest. Tenzin kissed her hair, continuing to graze his fingers over her shoulder blade. He could tell that she was still wound up and tense even in sleep, her face was not as relaxed as it normally was. He was glad he came along on this for nothing else than the emotional toll it was taking on Lin.

"You wouldn't have told her too, you know." Toph said speaking to him. He looked up, he was the only one awake other than her.

"Yes I would have." Tenzin said firmly, his eyes going back to his wife.

"No it would hurt her, especially back then. Trust me I was protecting her, both them." Toph told him she still had her normal flippant tone but it had lessened. She sounded more serious now.

"She deserved to know. You knew what it meant to both of them." Tenzin said looking back towards Toph. That was of course ignoring the obvious of 'then why now?' That hurt just as much.

"What would you do to protect her Tenzin, cause I'd guess that you'd do anything to keep her from getting hurt." She asked him rhetorically.

"I can't lie to her." Tenzin said honestly. He'd never be able to keep a secret like that from any of his family or close friends not knowing what it meant to Lin.

"No you can't lie period. But if it was best would you keep something from her."

"You're wrong aunt Toph, I'm her partner, what she wants I want for her."

"Even when she'll get hurt?"

Tnezin looked down at the woman, his wife, now peacefully asleep on his chest. He'd protect her with his life if it came to that but he'd also do anything for her. He knew there could be truth in Toph words. Lin had imagined every sacrario of who her father could be, both the good and the bad. He could see what Toph was getting at. He didn't know what he'd do but even if he tried to keep it from her he doubted he'd last long.

"It's good that she got you then." Toph said, interrupting his thoughts. "Spirits know you're the only one she lets be there for her."

"You're wrong. I'm just the only one that has stuck by her." Toph didn't respond. After a while he looked over at Toph and he couldn't tell if she was still awake. He went back to watching his wife sleep.

It was a long while later when Toph spoke again. "Protect her Tenzin, take care of her. You're the only one she'd let now." Coming from her that was as good as an apology or admitting defeat. Tenzin was taken aback by Toph's admission that he was right. Toph never admitted when she was wrong. In the end though maybe she really did see some of the error in her ways because she ended up saving all of them from Kuvira.

"Tenzin." Toph nodded at him as she was leaving back to her swamp.

"Goodbye Aunt Toph." Tenzin said, smiling at her.

"Since when does my mother and you like each other?" Lin asked him arching an eyebrow.

Tenzin smiled down at her. "You like her, for the moment. So I like her." Lin just let out a short laugh and shook her head at him.

Lin had sat with Su on Oogis' saddle for most of the trip before sliding down next to Tenzin on his head. She leaned into his shoulder and was greeted by a kiss on the head from him.

"Thank you for coming." she told him. "I love you."

"Never thank me for that. I love you too, you and me always. "


End file.
